gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Roman's Taxi.
O Roman's Taxi é um carro que aparece em Grand Theft Auto IV, ele é um carro de quatro portas. Descrição O Roman's Taxi é uma variante de táxi do Esperanto usado por Roman Bellic's taxi company. Os táxis de Roman são dirigidos apenas por Roman e seus empregados, embora Niko possa conduzí-los em uma missão paralela entre Concrete Jungle e Roman's Sorrow. Niko pode ligar para Roman para enviar um táxi para buscá-lo, depois de ganhar seu favor. O motorista de táxi é notoriamente mal-humorado, com os passeios de táxi recheados de insultos arremessando o caminho de Niko por ser um "aproveitador". Os táxis não estão disponíveis entre The Master and the Molotov e Blow Your Cover devido aos eventos de Roman's Sorrow. Depois de desbloquear a Algonquin Safehouse (no qual o negócio de Roman parece ter se tornado um grande sucesso), os táxis de Roman são substituídos por uma frota de Cavalcades cinza, com o mesmo motorista insatisfeito de antes. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Muito parecido com o Esperanto, sua inspiração de estilo parece ser um pastiche de estilo de carro americano comum do final dos anos 70 e início dos anos 80. Os pára-choques, laterais e estilo de retorno (a maioria do chassi) são baseados no . A grade e faróis são semelhantes a um (a largura mais curta da grade faz isto se parecer com um , mas a assinatura de Albany na grade e faróis mais achatados são mais parecidos com o Malibu); e as luzes traseiras parecem baseadas em um / , as luzes de ré também poderiam sugerir algum outro luxo carros. O olhar combinado parece emular um início como é comumente confundido com um. Em jogo, o veículo compartilha seu interior com o Emperor. O carro é visualmente distinguível do esperanto por suas pequenas alterações; Táxi vermelho ou amarelo, na frente e nas traseira, número de registro no porta-malas, publicidade no pára-choque traseiro e na janela traseira e um interior vermelho personalizado. Por padrão, o Roman's Taxi é cinza escuro com um pára-choque dianteiro do motorista cinza descolorido. Ele pode ser repintado para outras cores e pode ser reser- vado aleatoriamente de volta à sua aparência padrão, embora o pára-choque do motorista permaneça descolorido. O táxi tem uma buzina diferente do Esperanto normal e tem apenas um cano de escape, ao contrário de dois no Esperanto normal. Em vez dos nomes dos fabricantes de Esperanto gravados no carro, adesivos de táxi são colocados. Curiosidades Geral *"Albany" pode realmente ter sido o verdadeiro nome beta deste carro. Primeiro, ele foi visto em fotos de pré-lançamento muito antes da Rockstar Games decidir incorporar Vehicle Brands ao jogo. E, em segundo lugar, dentro do arquivo "american.gxt", a entrada de texto do carro está sob o nome "ALBANY". * Este é de longe o único veículo da série a ter o primeiro nome de um personagem em nome do veículo, enquanto um punhado de veículos apresentados anteriormente na série continham sobrenomes (ou seja, Sindacco Argento, Leone Sentinel, etc). '' Grand Theft Auto IV '' *O fato de que o Roman's Taxi tem sempre a cor padrão com um painel trimestral colorido provavelmente é um problema do arquivo carcols, já que o veículo é codificado para gerar com "preto" como primário e "dark beechwood poly" como secundário, resultando nessa combinação incomum (os outros são atribuídos apenas a um único esquema de cores, tornando essa questão imperceptível). **Em inspeções mais próximas, o pára-choque do motorista terá uma textura suave em comparação com o resto do carro. Isso pode ser facilmente percebido quando repintado em qualquer cor, exceto a padrão e com o nível de luz correto. *Ao dirigir o Roman's Taxi enquanto é perseguido pela polícia, o Police Scanner às vezes se refere ao carro como "Roman's Esperanto" (em oposição a um "Sedan Negro"). Este pode ter sido outro nome beta para ele, considerando que é obviamente baseado no Esperanto. *O Roman's Taxi dirigido durante "The Cousins Bellic" caracteriza um corpo todo preto, ao contrário de outras ocasiões quando o carro caracteriza um painel de um quarto descolorado. Também é notável que o Roman's Taxi nas rodas de esporte de cutscene do Marbelle, como mais que isto era o modelo de beta do carro. *A estação de rádio padrão no Roman's Taxi é Vladivostok FM. *Roman's Taxi apresenta o porta-entreaberta que pode ser ouvida facilmente na primeira missão "The Cousins Bellic." Antes de mover o veículo, desligue o motor e saia sem fechar a porta. Com um volume aumentado, o jogador deve poder ouvir o sinal sonoro. *O jogador pode pegar o táxi na missão "Roman's Sorrow" se eles deixarem o carro após a cena e pegarem o táxi. Após a missão, o jogador pode salvar o carro no Bohan Safehouse. Galeria TheCousinsBellic-GTAIV.png|The Roman's Taxi in the mission The Cousins Bellic. RomansTaxi-GTA4-front.jpg|The Roman's Taxi in its default color, showing the miscolored quarter panel. (Rear quarter view) Taxi-GTAIV-Sticker1.png|Interior stickers, GTA IV. Taxi-GTAIV-Sticker2.png|Clean version. Veja também *Esperanto - A base do carro. *Táxi - O equivalente do Roman's Taxi em todos os jogos. *Cavalcade - O sucessor do Roman's Taxi, como resultado de uma grande troca. Navegação